Silver Lining
by Suffering Angel
Summary: What if Loki was lying, but they only realized it when it was too late? Volume 2, Issue 4 spoilers


I don't own anything.

A/N: This fic doesn't explain what happened in YA volume 2 issue 4. It deals with it but if you haven't read the issue, you won't be brought up to speed here. You were warned.

* * *

**_Silver Lining_**

"I did... what?"  
The question, more gasped out than spoken, spilled past Billy's lips with a heavy breath. His eyes were wide with horror, panic, even, a delectable expression that under other circumstances would've made Loki lick his lips. The small demigod managed to hold himself back, however, and maintained his mask of tranquil, aloof concern.

"'_Did_' is such a _strong_ word. I often find that it implies _intent_. But you'd never _do_ something like that..."  
The sentence melted into an unspoken question, one that sent a shudder down Billy's back.

"But, still... everything that happened up to now, between me and _him_, it's-"  
The words died on his lips. He looked at Loki, helplessness shining in his eyes, desperation and anguish clear as day. Billy truly was a pretty one, Loki thought and tilted his head, a careless gesture.

"A _lie_-" Loki's voice was louder than was called for, and he noticed the wince it drew out of the other. Arms crossed, he looked away with a soft frown.  
"Depending on who you asked, at least."  
He shrugged, but knew the gesture would be wasted. It was obvious, in the look in Billy's eyes, the way the corners of his lips tugged down, in every crease in his frown. There were only so few things left to say to him.

"It makes one wonder what _else_ isn't quite... _right_." The trickster continued and began pacing slowly. Hands behind his back, he kept his gaze set on Wiccan from the corner of his eye.  
"No fingers are being pointed, Billy, don't misunderstand, but wasn't it _you_ who said... 'I'm not safe to be around anyone'? Yes, I believe it was along those lines..."  
He came to a stop next to Billy and took a moment to appreciate his tormented look.

"The question is, now..." Loki looked at him until the teen finally looked back, seeming quite frightened.  
"What are you going to do about it?"

An eternity passed with the two staring at each other silently. Loki held fast, neither moving nor speaking, simply watching. Billy looked away first, then turned away, head slightly bowed. His shoulders, hunched at first, slumped. His fists unclenched.  
Loki allowed himself, finally, to smile.

"I- _I want_-"

–

"Where is he?!" The demand came not five minutes later, the climax of the cacophony that was the stampeding footsteps and slammed-aside doors and walls. Loki looked up calmly from where but a short while ago another sood, eyes moving to he who referred to himself as that person's partner.

"Teddy. I was wondering when-"

Green claws gripped at his shirt, tearing the fabric and hoisting him up. He was a good ways up from the floor, and despite his best efforts, the hostile glare sent his way from behind blond bangs was intimidating.

"Where. Is. He."

"I- I see, he must've not erased _everything_, so you remember..."  
Small hands grabbed at a wide wrist, desperate for leverage.  
"An irresponsible amateur to the very end, I should've-"

He was pushed back abruptly and then hoisted forward, coming face to face with an angry snarl.  
"Stop stalling and answer the question!"

Stall? No. What would he stall for? None of their other companions seemed any less hostile towards him, specifically the star-spangled one, who other than one brief glance at Hulkling seemed quite intent on watching Loki's every move.  
Ah, it would've been so easy to simply spirit himself away... but alas, that wasn't part of the plan.

"You asked me where he is, which is rather hard for me to answer." The child-like godling said and used the precious instant before confusion turned back to anger. "For you see, he simply is... _not_, I'm afraid."

There it was, shock blazing into rage - accusation. No one was bothered with Teddy anymore - all eyes were on him, fierce and blaming.

"What did you _do_?!" The question was whispered, shaking, as was the hand that held him.

"'Do', I find it to be such a strong wo-"

Fabric tore under a tighter hold.

"I told him the truth about what he did!" Loki yelled, holding desperately onto Teddy's forearm, legs kicking in the air. "To you- to all of you! I told him he was the bad guy!"

It was a fascinating sight, seeing paleness bloom under the green skin.

"When he heard that, it was too much. I tried to reason with him, talk him through it-"

"And now he's _gone_?" Teddy interjected, hesitation and worry bleeding through the fury in his eyes.

"He did it for _you_", Loki whispered, and took in how adoration mixed into Teddy's expression. That, and so much more pain. "He didn't want to lie to you any more. He didn't want to manipulate you."

There were very many reasons why Teddy was shaking, Loki knew. Anger, frustration, pain, one so intense it moved from the emotional to the physical. He looked so small despite being in his Hulkling form, so vulnerable and weak...

"There _is_ a silver lining to this, I suppose..."

The disbelief in Teddy's eyes only made it all better.

"For you to still care so much, for this to hurt so much, even with him gone..."

The pity with which Loki looked at him was the worst.

"I suppose it _was_ all _real_ after all-"

It wasn't quite so much that they couldn't, but still no one moved when Teddy's fist connected with Loki's face hard enough to send him flying, his shirt's torn remnants in Teddy's other hand. Of course Loki, being Loki, could take more punishment than that. It hurt, he gave Teddy that much credit, but he got back up - only to see a shadow towering over him. A giant painted black and green, his fingers, clawed and spread, twitching with bloodlust. There was none of the goodness and gentleness Loki came to expect in those blue eyes, and for a moment he caught himself thinking -  
Teddy wasn't so lovely anymore.

"_Else-_"

America grabbed one arm, the force applied enough to make Teddy come to a stop. When Noh grabbed at the other, they even managed to pull him back. He struggled. Oh, how he struggled. He wanted to do something, rip Loki apart, tear him to shreds, something - _anything_-!

"It won't bring him back, Teddy!"  
America's voice rang in his ear, throwing him enough off balance for her to be able to throw him down.

He didn't get up. He simply laid there, staring upward as the rage melted into cold emptiness. No one knew what to say or even tried to comfort him, instead letting him scream until his voice broke, and cry until he ran out of tears.

It _was_ real, and now, it was _gone_.


End file.
